Susumu Hori
Susumu Hori（ホリ・ススム）is a fictional character in the Mr. Driller series. He is the main protagonist of the Mr. Driller series, appearing in all of the games to date. He is the middle son to Taizo Hori, the protagonist of the Dig Dug series, and Masuyo Tobi, the main protagonist of the Baraduke series. Susumu is the world's highest ranked Driller, given the title "Mr. Driller", and is also a member of the Star Trigon Team. Susumu is a very courageous young boy, and very kind and sweet. Though, he can be a bit careless and an airhead. He lives in a pink house shaped like a Pooka with his dog roomate Puchi in Edogawa, Tokyo. Susumu is the 2nd youngest character in the series, along side with Taiyo and Puchi. Susumu is slightly younger than Anna by 2 months. He joined in with Whitney's Squad on August 2018. He is a tank in Miitopia. He was born on March 3, 1987. He is 32. Voiced by Mitsuko Horie (2001-present) Bianca Allen (English Dub) Alicyn Packard (My English Dub Version) Songs Let's Do It! Driller (すすめ！ドリラー) Personality He's a little bit crazy, but still a good-natured, brave young boy with a strong sense of justice. He is very cautious in Miitopia. Appearance He is Japanese, with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is usually seen in his drill suit and helmet. The helmet and arms of the suit are pink, while body and legs are blue, with a pink triangle pattern at the chest. His casual clothes consist of a pink long-sleeved shirt with a white heart pattern on the front, and blue jeans. Outfits Here are one of Susumu's Outfits. History Original Mr. Driller Mr. Driller was released by Namco in 1999. Susumu's original appearance was a bit smaller than what he looks like in recent games (Looking more like a "Chibi") and also had little feet simillar to that of Kirby's. He was 12 when he entered the Mr. Driller Incident. Mr. Driller 2 to Mr. Driller Ace In Mr. Driller 2 Susumu was made a teenager. He was slightly redesigned and was made taller and given legs. His voice was also a bit higher as well. Mr. Driller Drill Land to present Susumu looks similar to that of before but slightly more taller and has sharper edges around his artwork. Relatives Parents Taizo Hori (Father) Masuyo Tobi (Mother) Siblings Ataru Hori (Older Brother) Taiyo Tobi (Younger Brother) Spouse Anna Hottenmeyer (2008-present) Children Neveah Hori (daughter) Osamu Hori (son) Trivia * His name in Japanese (Hori Susumu) means "Dig onward." * Susumu made a cameo in Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal. In World 3 of one of the villages you go to, he is there. * Susumu is also an unlockable racer in the Namco motorcycle racing game, Moto GP 3, He also has his own bike. * A Susumu suit is also unlockable via DLC in Tales of Vesperia. * Susumu is also an exclusive character to the PSP version of Pac-Man World Rally, along with Mappy. * Susumu is one of the character's birthdays that are on events and festivals. Susumu was born on March 3, the day of Hinamatsuri, a Japanese doll festival. * Susumu made a cameo in some of the Taiko no Tatsujin games as a dancer along with Anna, Puchi, Taizo, Ataru, and Holinger-Z. * He is the highest ranked Driller in the world. Gallery Mr. Driller O (Susumu).PNG|Susumu in Mr. Driller G Susumu!!.PNG Susumu drill spirits.PNG Susumu Forever.png Susumu!.PNG Susumu hot.PNG|Susumu's swimwear Susumu as a mermaid (remake).PNG|Susumu as a mermaid Susumu in his pajamas.PNG|Susumu in his pajamas Susumu dancing to BAAM by Momoland.jpg|The Real Susumu Category:Mr. Driller Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tank Category:Cautious Category:Males